grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a character present in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, created by Rooster Teeth. However, she is not present in the demo version, released in April, 2014. Appearance Weiss's outfit is exactly the same as the original one in the main show (as seen in volumes 1 through 3.) Like her namesake, most of her outfit is white themed. She wears a white bolero with red inner trimmings with the Schnee emblem on her back, which is on top of her combat dress and skirt. The arms of the bolero and the edges of the combat skirt have frills, bringing class and fashion to the battlefield. Weiss also wears white boots with heels, and when worn, put her at 5'3". Without heels, Weiss is just scraping past 5'1". These boots also have a red inner trim. The crown she wears around the top of her ponytail is only just visible on her model. Abilities Full release A lot of Weiss's attacks involve freezing enemies, making her good at crowd control (against enemies that can be frozen). Weiss's melee attacks are fast and very light, usually involving ice dust. Her LLH freezes enemies in a small radius and is very good for crowd control. Her ranged attacks shoot small dust projectiles which home at enemies for a short distance before dissipating, with the end of the combo being a group of them, leading to increased damage. Her counter deals 60 damage. Nova - Ultimate * Tier 1 - Nova:'' "Weiss releases a burst of energy, damaging nearby enemies." Deals 500 damage to all enemies in range. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Nova: '"Nova's damage and radius will be increased and it also stuns enemies." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Stuns and deals 650 damage to all enemies in radius. * Tier 3 - '''Novacaine/Nova Mastery: '"Nova freezes all enemies." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Defeat 300 enemies with Weiss's ultimate to unlock. Freezes and deals 770 damage to all enemies in radius. Frostbite - Team Attack 20170224162539_1.jpg|Leaping into the air 20170224162551_2.jpg|Plunging downwards * Tier 1 - '''Frostbite: '"Weiss leaps into the air and plunges Myrtenaster down in a punishing blow." ''Deals 660 damage to target enemy. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Frostbite: '"Frostbite now damages all enemies in the surrounding area." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 660 damage to target enemy, and 100 to all nearby enemies. * Tier 3 - '''Hypothermia/Frostbite Mastery: '"Frostbite does increased damage to surrounding enemies and causes them to freeze." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 100 enemies with Weiss's team attacks. Does 660 damage to target enemy, and freezes and deals 150 damage to surrounding enemies. Barrage - Ranged * Tier 1 - '''Barrage: '"Weiss shoots 3 beams at once at her target." ''Deals 150 damage in total. * Tier 2 - '''Improved Barrage: '"Weiss unleashes a storm of dust-enhanced projectiles, which home in on nearby targets." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. Deals 450 damage in total. * Tier 3 - '''Frost Bolt/Ranged Mastery: '"Weiss shoots an icicle that freezes enemies in its path." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock defeat 200 enemies with ranged attacks as Weiss. Freezes, deals 75 damage to all enemies in the line, and travels really slowly. Phases through the environment, including boxes. General - Weiss Specific * 'Ice Queen/Counter Mastery - "Weiss freezes enemies when countering them." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock successfully counter enemies 300 times as Weiss. Freezes the enemy in addition to the damage. * 'Perfect Form/Super Schnee - '"''Weiss gains more progress towards ultimate when completing a hitstreak." ''I Costs 2 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 10 as Weiss. Increases how much is added to her ultimate bars when she finishes a hitstreak of 24. General - General * 'Survivor/Hunter - ''"You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, reach level 5 in any character on your account. Increases how many hits you can take when your aura is depleted. * 'Aura Regeneration - "Your aura recovers much faster." ''Costs 2 to upgrade. Decreases how much time it takes your aura to recover. * 'Increased Aura/Master Hunter - ''"You gain more aura." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 2000 enemies across your account. Increases the amount of aura you have. * 'Medic/Saviour - "Revives teammates much faster." ''Costs 1 upgrade. To unlock, revive 5 teammates across your entire account. Greatly decreases the time it takes to revive teammates. * 'Improved Ultimate 1 - ''"You ultimate pool increases by 1." Costs 1 to upgrade. Increases your ultimate pool by 1. * 'Improved Ultimate 2/Ultimatum - "Your ultimate pool increases by 1." ''Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with Ultimate Attacks across your account. Requires Improved Ultimate 1 to be purchased first. * 'Heavy Synergy/Slugger - ''"Heavy attacks have an improved chance to create a team attack opportunity." Costs 1 to upgrade. To unlock, defeat 300 enemies with heavy attacks across your account. Ups the chance of triggering a team attack set-up when you use heavy attacks. Early Access Weiss' standard melee attack hits twice for 30 damage each, and her ranged attack deals 45 damage and is homing. Weiss' standard melee and ranged attacks deal the most damage of any playable character. Her blast damage (melee + ranged combo) deals 70 damage. Nova *1st level - Nova: "Weiss releases a burst of energy, damaging nearby enemies." Hits each nearby enemy for 85 damage each. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Nova: "Nova becomes chargeable. When fully charged, Nova's damage and radius will be increased." Charged Nova deals 250 damage to each enemy. Uncharged Nova still deals 85 damage to each enemy. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Healing Nova: "Nova freezes all enemies hit and heals allies for 25% of their maximum health." Charged Nova freezes all nearby enemies and deals 355 damage to each. Uncharged Nova does not freeze any enemies, but still deals 85 damage to each nearby enemy. *3rd level - Nova Mastery/Supernova: "Nova sucks enemies towards Weiss while charging, and smashes them away when fully charged." Can deal a total of 360 damage. (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies with Nova to unlock this ability.) Pierce *1st level - Pierce: "Weiss strikes forward using a glyph to propel her. Upon hitting an enemy, she flips backwards." Hits a single enemy for 325 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Advanced Pierce: "Increases the distance Weiss dashes when lunging." Hits a single enemy for 410 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Critical Pierce: "Substantially increases Pierce's damage, while reducing its range." Hits a single enemy for 970 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *3rd level - Pierce Mastery/Frost Pierce: "Pierce freezes the first enemy hit, as well as enemies immediately behind it." Does 660 damage, can hit multiple targets in a very small radius. (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Pierce to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) Barrage *1st level - Barrage: "Weiss unleashes a storm of dust-enhanced projectiles, which home in on nearby targets." Three projectiles are fired, each hitting for 75 damage. (costs 1 special to use) *2nd level - Improved Barrage: "Barrage fires 2 additional beams and all beams deal increased damage." Five projectiles are fired, each hitting for 82 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) *3rd level - Blizzard: "Barrage can now be charged, and fires 5 beams when uncharged, and 9 beams when fully charged." Charged Barrage fires 9 projectiles, each hitting for 82 damage. Uncharged Barrage fires 5 projectiles, each hitting for 82 damage. Can hit for a total of 738 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) *3rd level - Barrage Mastery/Ice Bolt: "Weiss shoots a large blast towards her target direction which freezes and damages all enemies it touches." 490 damage to all targets in a line. (Challenge: Defeat 200 enemies with Barrage to unlock this ability.) General: General abilities are passive abilities that do not unlock specific skills, but affect aura, special, or how other skills work. *1st level - Hunter/Survivor: "You can survive more damage after your aura is depleted." (Challenge: Reach experience level 5 as any character.) *1st level - Aura Regeneration: "Your aura recovers much faster." *1st level - Improves Special 1: "Your special pool increases by 2." *2nd level - Saviour/Medic: "Revives teammates much faster." (Challenge: Revive 5 teammates to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Master Hunter/Increased Aura: "You gain more aura." (Challenge: Defeat 2000 enemies to unlock this ability) *2nd level - Specialist/Improved Special 2: "Your special pool increases by 2." (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies to unlock this ability) *3rd level - Master Blaster/Ice Queen: "Weiss's blast attacks briefly freeze enemies." (Challenge: Defeat 20 enemies with blast attacks as Weiss to unlock this ability.) *3rd level - Super Schnee/Perfect Form: "Upon filling her hit counter, Weiss gains twice as much special." (Challenge: Reach level 10 with Weiss to unlock this ability.) Quotes Level Up * "Almost perfect." * "Finally!" * "Excellent!" * "It's about time." Fight Won * "Hmph! Is that it?" * "So easy." * "And done." * "A+" Strong Enemy Defeated * "No match for me." * "Perfect form." * "Eliminated!" * "Goodbye." Team Attack * "What a perfect setup." * "Nice teamwork." * "That's what teammates are for." * "Thanks for the assist." Team Attack (Solo) * "And that's why they call me the Ice Queen." * "That was textbook form." * "Another perfectly timed move." * "Aww, too cold for you?" Revived * "Thank you!" * "It's only a scratch." * "grunts Much appreciated." * "I was just resting." Taunt * "Perfect form." Image Gallery Official Images by Rooster Teeth RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer weiss3.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png Steam Early Access Trailer Ge steam-ea trailer weiss.png Ge steam-ea trailer weiss2.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00007.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png In Game Images Upgrade tree Weiss.png Weiss skill.png Pierce.png Nova.png Barrage.png 20170216163034 1.jpg|Weiss's team attack 20170220185554_2.jpg|"Perfect form." 20170220185620_2.jpg|Weiss's tier 2 ranged attack 20170220185706_1.jpg|Weiss's tier 2 ultimate 20170220185723_1.jpg|Weiss's charged heavy List of Appearances *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse'' Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters